Pixie Dust
by Rippon
Summary: AU [SessKag] Because sometimes, to go forward, we must go backwards and start over. [WIP]


**Pixie Dust**

-:-

_Rippon_

-:-

Summary:

AU- SessKag She had stopped believing in Fairy Tales when she was young. Now, after years of convincing herself that Happy Endings didn't exist, one man comes and turns her whole world upside-down. WIP

-:-

Chapter One:

The End of All Dreams

-:-

He was drunk. She was addicted. Neither had time for their daughter, a small girl of five. She was a lonely child, who had no friends.

Yet she never once complained. She never let herself get down enough to cry. After all, she had her books.

Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Belle- she had them. They had always been there for her, simply by being themselves. They were her heroes, because they had always prevailed against anybody who was a bad person, but they never failed to be kind.

She aspired to be just like them.

It didn't matter that her father beat her mother, nor did it matter that her mother hated her, calling her birth a mistake. No, nothing mattered. She loved her parents, no matter what they did. She loved them dearly. They were her family, despite how sad of one they were.

So, life went on. Her father continued to get drunk, her mother continued using drugs, and she continued to read her books and dream big dreams. It was an unending cycle, and Kagome found that she really didn't mind it all that much.

Then, on her sixth birthday, happiness abounding within her, it all came to a head.

She had been in Mrs. Watson's class at the time. After they had had nap time, the elderly lady gathered them together in the middle of the carpet, and said,

"Now class, today we're going to draw pictures of people who we love very much. I want you do your very best, okay?"

They nodded, and set off getting crayons and things of the like. Kagome, who loved drawing, was especially excited. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She decided she would draw a picture of her family, and then give it to them. Kagome smiled as she imagined their happy faces.

It was going to be great.

Gathering blue, green, and red colors, she stared with her mother. She colored her mother's hair blue, her dress red, and her shoes green. Her outline was black. Then, drawing a larger figure next to her mother, she began her father. He wore a blue shirt, had brown pants, green hair, and yellow shoes. His outline was also black, and he was holding hands with her mother.

Then, giggling to herself, she drew a short figure, namely herself, and gave herself the same looks as her mother, except that she was wearing a yellow dress instead of a red one.

After about half an hour, she finished drawing her family, the background, and wrote her name on the backside of the sheet of paper she had been using.

She was so very proud of herself. It was her best work ever. Looking around, she noticed not everybody was done, so, she figured she might as well draw another picture while she waited for everybody to finish.

Grabbing a few more colors, she started on a second piece. This time, however, it was a picture of her and a fairy. First, she drew herself the same way she had before, and then, minutes later, she started on the fairy.

The first thing she decided was that the fairy would be a boy. He had long white hair, pretty golden eyes, and wore a blue fairy-like outfit.

In about another thirty minutes, she had finished, and noticed that everyone else had too.

"Alright children, time for show and tell! Kagome, why don't you go first, since it's your birthday?"

Tucking her fairy picture into her pocket, she nabbed her family photo, and proceeded to the front of the classroom.

-:-

Hours later found Kagome in her kitchen eating cereal, and reading her Cinderella book for what must have been the billionth time. She was enjoying herself thoroughly, when, suddenly, the front do slammed open. Kagome quickly put her bowl into the sink, grabbed her book, and ran upstairs.

Peeking between the railings on her stairs, Kagome watched, horrified, as her father marched in. His presence, however, was not what scared her. It was the fact that he had a gun in his right hand, and had blood splattered on his clothes.

Keeping her noise down to a minimum, she listened to her father mumble angrily about something that had to do with her mother.

The word "punish" had just slipped his lips, when her mother came home.

The next few minutes were the worst in her life.

Her mother, slammed from her drugs, had neither time to register what was going on, nor dodge it.

Kane Higurashi pulled his gun out from where he'd hidden it earlier in his jacket, and shot his wife in the head. Even though the initial blow should have been enough to kill her, Kane continued to fire, until he had but one bullet left.

Kagome, still watching from behind the railing, was in utter shock. Her mother was not only dead, but she had multiple bullet wounds in her. But, the worst part was that she had been there, and she had done nothing to warn her mother of the oncoming terror.

Then, as if to finish the job of destroying his daughter, Kane Higurashi took the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger.

Kagome, a six year old, witnessed the suicide and homicide of her family. Worse, it was her birthday.

**_Now, not even her dreams could reach her_**.

-:-

Hours later, when the police came to investigate, one news reporter managed to sneak her way into the house, and got live footage from the scene. At first, she had wanted to interview the little girl who had, apparently, seen what had happened, but, the moment she laid eyes on the girl, her head cleared of all thoughts that would be beneficial to only herself.

A beautiful little girl, maybe around six or seven, who had long onyx hair and, from what she could see, gorgeous sapphire eyes, sat in a corner, rocking herself back and forth, and holding a picture in her hands.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the girl in her mourning, she peeked at the paper the tiny victim held.

A family, hand-drawn met her eyes.

"It's my birthday today," a small voice whispered. In shock, the reporter looked down to see the girl staring her in the eye. "I wanted them to spend some family time with me, but now they're too tired. I think they're sleeping now, right?"

Dumbly, the reporter nodded.

When Monday morning came, the whole world was in sympathy for the tiny Higurashi girl, who's only birthday wish was to have someone to love.

Hers was a sad story, however, fate was not yet through with her.

Discreetly, a light breeze blew into the house, and, from within Kagome's pocket, it withdrew a crumpled piece of paper.

Kagome and her fairy prince.

_Owari._

-:-

Hehe, I bet you all want to kill me, right? Well, seriously, I have writer's block on Brother's, so it'll be on temporary Hiatus, until I figure out what to do.

Anyways, I was listening to the song "I'll Try" from Peter Pan- Return to Neverland on Limewire, right? And I got all inspired and stuff, and well, here this is!

-Rip

P-S R&R people! Maybe I'll get inspired to do Brother's, eh?


End file.
